


Support

by Novirp13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: It doesn't matter who or where, they'll always be there to help the hero out
Kudos: 4





	1. Unleashed

Other people may think this is the worst birthday party ever. To get your friends kidnapped, half of the universe was sucked into nothingness. A timeless, white space. Where you won't know if minutes, days, or even months had passed. Not to mention, having to beat down a bad, big monster before it could destroy the world—worlds? _Whatever._ Anyway, in short. Normal people will groan and whine at the unfairness of it all. A birthday is a happy occasion, _jerk_ should've given them a relaxation time!

But not Sonic, however. Fighting evil enemy, protecting his precious people, and saving the world from a psychopathic megalomaniac is basically his daily occurrence. He'd been doing this sing and dance for…who knows how long? Maybe right after he discovered his speedy legs? He forgot. Sonic was worried about his comrades' safety, for his home's future, sure. But hey. He wasn't going to lie and admitted that fighting Eggman was always such a fun occasion. The thrill, the drama, _the sarcastic jab._

And he got a puppy out of this adventure too! _Lucky!_

Well, not really a puppy. More like a wolf. A very big, _very scary-looking_ wolf. Sonic wasn't sure where did it come from. Or if this beast was a pet or a wild animal. The thing was tame. Cooperative. Immediately recognized between friends and foes; or at least, between those who want to protect and those who want to destroy. Case in point, Wolf just sent Eggman running between his tails with a low growl alone, cowing him with a threat of sharp nails and teeth. Sonic _definitely_ likes the guy.

_It's so fluffy too. Like a huge blanket made of fur. So comfortable…_

Anyway, now that their journey was over, the 'ultimate boss' was destroyed, and two Eggman still meant nothing to someone like Sonic, it seems it was time to go back. The blue blur felt a tingling in his stomach. Not because of the seven Chaos Emerald, who was in the process of untangling itself from within the hedgehog's soul. No. He felt this sensation recently (or yesterday? A couple of days ago? Timeless void sure was confusing) and now, Sonic was smiling ear to ear because of it; pretty impressive for an anthropomorphic animal, who had his ears on top of his head.

"Hey, buddy. We're going home now," he said, cradling his gloved hand on the soft fur of the creature. Sonic's lips quirked when it tilted his head cutely. Like it was asking for a confirmation, "yeah. To _our_ world. Where you can see the sky and feel the green grass. Not this boring white. I'm pretty excited to introduce you properly to my friends. I'm sure they'll love you!"

(Sonic missed a particularly worried look flashed on Wolf's complexion, eyebrows furrowed in deep contemplation)

When whatever-force-that-brought-them-here teleported them to the familiar Green Hill—right in front of the party table. _With the food still intact too! Chili Dogs!—_ everyone cheered. Knuckle fist bump with Silver. Rouge, Tails, and Charmy zipped on the air as Shadow and Espio watched fondly from below. Vector wrapped Amy, Cream, and Blaze in one big hug, spinning them in place while laughing uproariously. The atmosphere was just cheerful all around, and Sonic honestly couldn't stop grinning. Adventure and excitement were good, but sometimes, peace was appreciated as well. Now that everyone was in a good mood, he should—

" _ **AWOOOO!**_ **"**

His heart immediately _skipped a beat._

Startled, their attention was turned toward the source of the voice. To the Wolf who was crouching on all four, growling and writhing on the open field of his hometown. The poor thing was gritting his teeth so hard, it drew blood. Eyes wide open and paws grabbed a fistful of the grass, forcefully pulling it out from the hard ground. Sonic _panicked_. The time they spent together in that void, fighting robots after robots and taking a nap together between their mission, rendered the hedgehog to recognized the wolf's expression almost instantly (he had to if he wanted to understand it. The beast couldn't talk like a normal Mobian, after all). It was in extreme pain, something invisible was attacking it from the inside. Wolf was trying to reign the mighty yell in or else it'll let out a bigger wail and scared the nearby townsfolk to death.

"Do you think it's going berserk?" Knuckle hesitantly theorized, knuckles out in the open and ready to use, "'time' itself didn't apply in that white space, right? Maybe that place was the only one who held its…uh… _wild_ side."

"Then we should stop him _,_ " Silver's eyes glowed yellow, wispy trail of light enveloped his palms, "before it could completely _change_ and attack innocent citizens."

Sonic's stomach _dropped._ And this time, not in a good way.

"Wait," Shadows intercepted, pulling them out of their musing, "isn't that wolf…shrinking?"

Huh. The black hedgehog was right, now that he took a good look at it. The big dog who usually towered over anyone, even when it was crouching, now was on par of Victor's waist. Slowly, yet surely, it kept on getting smaller. It furs receded to who-knows-where, nails less sharp. When Sonic tried to approach it (it doesn't look like a 'deranged monster' anymore, right? His Mobius friends won't mind), Wolf swept its hand wide, silently forcing him to step back and not to worry. _I knew what happened to me. Just…wait there._

So, they wait, while Wolf shrank and shrank, the pitying whimper heightened once again. Whatever happened to him was kicking up a notch, turning the pain receptor to sky-high, tears started gathering from its closed eyelids. Another second passed before it could not take it any longer. The creature snapped its head upward and mouth wide open, sharp teeth glinted under the sunlight. Black smoke sprouted from its chest, covering every inch of its body—

" _ **RRrrraaaaaAAAAAA**_ AAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH! _ **"**_

As it let out a loud cry.

Which, weirdly enough, turned into a person's scream at the end of it?

When the fog billowed out and the form of his companion showed up, Sonic was sure he wasn't the only one who had his jaw dropped. Because there, on a place where Wolf should be, was _another_ Sonic. A little taller, jaw a bit sharper. He wore a fur necklace on his neck, snuggling both of his shoulders and was held together by a silver, wolf head brooch. A bracelet with a green gem was circling his right wrist. And the usual red shoes were exchanged with a sharp navy and white, dull spikes that couldn't even hurt a fly—just there for a spooky decoration—protruding from beneath the soles. Asides from little difference in look and outfit here and there, he was definitely _Sonic._ Blue fur, spiky quills. Wolf Sonic laughed derisively, sweat covered most of his forehead, face completely pale, "it was never…that bad before…"

"Hey…mind leaving some cake for me?" he then rhetorically asked, grinning weakly towards the still gaping audience, "I think I'm…gonna pass out now…"

And passed out he did, as he fell face-first to the ground and was snoring ever so slowly.

There was silence.

Then Espio, their most calm and collected member, asked a million-rings question that had been swirling through their head since the beginning of the day.

" _What the_ hell _just happened?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very calm and collected, indeed~
> 
> I've been asking this question since the end of Unleashed. What exactly was Sonic's plan in trying to get rid of his Werehog form? He was just following the flow. And clearly, it was a stroke of dumb luck that Eggman intercepted, reviving the Dark Gaia anyway. Causing that enemy to suck his remaining darkness from within Sonic. What if Sonic managed to close the holes completely? Will his form disappear just like that? I'm sure Chip can do something, he's the Light Gaia, after all. But that'll be anticlimactic.
> 
> This is a story of 'What if Sonic fix the world without Eggman's interruption, Chip's power couldn't banish Sonic's Werehog form (because as the day passed by, it become one with his life force and Chip wasn't 'fully awakened' enough to heal him), and Sonic just have to deal with it?'.
> 
> Chip gave him a bracelet as compensation though. So, he doesn't have to undergo a painful transformation whenever night comes. But it needed to charge itself up for half a day to work its job fully. As there's no 'time' in that White World, Sonic had been in his Werehog form for days. Or, the equivalence of _days_ in a timeless void. The time may not move at all in Sonic's world, but you know how the 'Room of Recreation' in Harry Potter work? Yeah, I like to think the void worked just like that `3`
> 
> Wolf Sonic didn't talk because of reason, lol.
> 
> He could. He just didn't want to.
> 
> .
> 
> **BONUS:**
> 
> Sonic, opening a portal to the timeless void for a split second using the Chaos Emeralds: "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CONDUCTING AN ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTATION TO _MY DOPPELGANGER,_ YOU **ROTTEN** EGG!" *proceed to kick Eggmans' butt and dumped a bunch of rotten eggs onto them*
> 
> .
> 
> Sonic was _pissed._


	2. Black Knight

_How?_ Tails felt like he wanted to cry, body trembling and lips quivering. _This should not happen, so how?_

How could the doctor's henchmen have this kind of power? Devastating and terrifying, it induced a blind terror within everyone's heart.

How could that masked creature be faster than Sonic? The one who broke the speed of sound in no sweat?

_And how could Sonic lose against Eggman? When half of his life, he was the one they could all rely on?_

Tails _knew_ he was crying when Zavok scoop Sonic's unconscious body, laughing about how the hero had fallen and they'll be _so_ happy to get rid of this _annoying pest_ out of their sight, _no—. No, don't take my brother. Don't take my family away from me—somebody. Somebody, please._

_Please, help us!_

WHOOOOSHH

SLAASSH

" **AARRGHHH!"**

The orange fox's blinked in astonishment, tinged with slight relief and disbelief when someone actually came. He wore a full-blown, golden armor—maybe a Hedgehog? The back of his headpiece told Tails so—red cape flared by the wind, giving him a sense of theatrics. He wielded a big claymore with the same color as his protective shell, an intricate design of a see-through light that extended the length of his already long sword shone in ethereal light. This mysterious knight had appeared out of nowhere (did he flew so fast or just literally teleported? Maybe a bit of both? Tails didn't really see the exact event, too busy sighing in happiness that the Lady Luck had answered his prayer) swinging his sword wide and cleaving Zavok's hand in two, causing his grip on Sonic to slack. The Zeti disappeared in a puff of red blocks and Knight snatched Sonic in midair, bringing him back to Tails side while saying, "stay here."

"A-Alright"

Then the Knight disappeared in a flash.

Before he appeared right in front of the startled jackal, sword ready to chop his head off

What happened next was a battle of a century, at least in Tails' opinion. To evened out the battlefield of a one-sided match, Knight countered Mask's ridiculous speed by teleporting and transporting himself through the portal he summoned using the tip of his sword. _Slash, swing, stab, dodge, duck_. He performed a spinning slice and killed Shadow by stabbing him right on the head (Who, again, disappeared in particles of red blocks. _An illusion_. Of course! That's why Tails' reading was whack, the numbers were out of its chart. Everyone here—not sure if it included Eggman and the masked jackal too—was just an illusion. _Thank God. Shadow didn't turn evil. Or worse, brainwashed by that rotten egg._ That was also why Knight didn't hesitate to cut anyone off without mercy. _But how did he know they were just made up images? Had he fought an illusion in his journey somehow?_ ). _Slash, swing, stab, dodge, duck._ Mask conjured up a bunch of spears from the sky, Knight batted them all off with his claymore alone. _Slash, swing, stab, dodge, duck_. Left and right, he redirected the weapon away from the land below and into the enemy's direction, who scrambled frantically. _Slash, swing, stab, dodge, duck—_

It was such a fast-paced battle, Tails felt his eyes spun.

_(Almost like he was watching Sonic's fig—)_

_(…oh)_

"T-Tails…" the child genius jolted and instantly swerved his gaze to the unofficial older brother. Sonic finally woke up, his breathing was heavy. The blue hedgehog tried to stand up, but his injuries stop him from doing so and he could only flop pathetically to the wall behind. Tails started to fuss over him while Sonic's green orbs landed its sight on the engaging party—Mask created his own type of portal that will suck anything that stood on its way. Knight countered it by letting the gate drag him, summoned a hole when he was near enough and both of it clashed. It collapsed and created a big explosion, blinding everyone present for a split second. When it was clear, Chaos was nowhere to be seen (that fire must've burned him. Water may be the enemy of fire. But it'll evaporate into nothing if the fire was too strong, simple science), leaving only Mask and Knight alone, who was fine because of his full-body armor. The fight then continued on—Sonic's teeth grind, hissing when the fox accidentally prodded one of the worse cut, "who…was that?"

"I-I don't know," Tails answered, attention back to the ongoing battle, "But, I can take a guess…"

"Huh?"

Whether he felt like he couldn't take the risk of the civilian's safety any longer or the fight had been on too long, Knight stood still, the air still almost instantly. He exuded an aura that rivaled the foul energy wafting off of the masked jackal. Black and Golden. Darkness and Light. It looked almost majestic and picturesque if this was a painting in a home and not a dangerous circumstance happening in life. Knight brought his claymore to the front, the glint from within and the sunlight from above made that majestic sword look intimidating to those creatures who lived in the dark. And before long, he dashed. Creating a loud shockwave from behind ( _fast! And he just broke the speed of sound. So, this Knight really is—_ ), drawing ring and ring of complicated sigils as he sped through the air. Mask tried to stop him by trapping him in an illusion, yet to no avail. The light was too bright, dispelling whatever murk that was crawling disgustingly at any nearest vicinity. The sword passed through, there was silence.

And Mask burst into nothingness, the trail of red block disappeared into the horizon.

"So, that was a fake body as well. I should've known," Knight harrumphed, turning his attention to the cowering Eggman and snarled low, "called your men off and begone, vile enemy. I don't condone merciless killing, but I will if I must," Tails heart clenched at this declaration, "run along now. Don't let me see your face anymore."

Eggman growled (or whimpered. Pretty sure it was a whimper), maneuvering his plane away and shot out of there like there was fire behind hid bum. Although he did so after he exclaimed, "this is not over!" for the world to hear.

Knight scoffed, "of course, you won't. Knowing you. Well, at least he swallowed my lie so easily," _It was a lie._ Tails let out a relieved sigh. _For a second there, I thought—._ He sheathed the sword back to the scabbard on his back, speaking to himself as he floated down, "I hope he won't be coming back here for a couple of hours. Days, if I'm lucky. This place needed renovation, people to evacuated. Eggman is the type to strike a place twice, pouring salt over the wound and all."

The fox hesitantly emerged from behind the rubble, waving Sonic away when he voices his concern, "excuse me?"

"Hm? You're still here—oh, of course. _I_ was the one who ordered you to not move from your place, after all," Knight approached them with a friendly step. The aura that choked their breath not too long ago was gone and, even if he had his face hidden, Tails could feel him grinning from a mile over, "I'm sorry it took a while. Using the legendary sword outside of the book drained half of its power and I have to charge it up first before it'll be back to its original state."

 _Outside of the book?_ "Don't worry…mister. We're just glad you came to help us."

Knight nodded and turned his head to Sonic, who was crouching low, watching the golden armor wearer with a tint of suspicion smudge within those green eyes. Weirdly enough, Tails thought the older man let out a hum of approval there, "are you okay? Any major wound? Internal bleeding?"

"Uuh…I don't think so," Sonic tried to stand up for the second time. And failed for the second time as well, "wait, I take it back. I think I broke my ribs and ankle. No internal bleeding, fortunately."

"Well, we need to patch that up as soon as possible. Broken ribs have a major risk of puncturing the lungs," he mussed, easily carrying the hedgehog in bridal style. The blue blur himself squawked in indignation at the sudden follow-up while Tails tried not to chuckle at the image. Mainly because an out-of-place laugh wasn't appropriate in this kind of situation and his older brother appeared to be severely wounded than the younger thought he would. Knight ignored Sonic's tantrum and marched forward. Confidence and assuredness showed as he murmured, "if I recalled correctly, your old house is over there…"

"Hey, dude! Can you put me down?!" Sonic exclaimed, red flush marred his complexion, "and how do you know where _I_ lived? I just moved here, like, two days ago!"

"Oh," he breathed, "right. I have my helmet on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sonic. Remember that 'Timeliness Void'?" Tails piped in, smiling slightly at the memory, "where a certain _someone_ accompanied you in that journey of yours? The wolf?"

It didn't take long before the gears in Sonic's brain clicked, "wait. Are you—"

"Oh no, I'm not whoever this wolf you're thinking about," Knight balanced the hedgehog entire body in one hand, using the other one to flipped open the facemask. Familiar green orbs peeked from behind, his mouth quirked in slight amusement, "but I _am_ Sonic. You can call me _Arthur_ for easy identification _,_ however. After all—"

_We don't want to confuse your friends when I'll be here to help you fight that jerk of an Egg, am I right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification. Wolf!Sonic is not Modern!Sonic. But Arthur _is_ Modern!Sonic. He came to Sonic Forces because he remembered, in his early days, he was saved by a Knight in Golden Armor (Arthur never told Sonic that he is his future self. As he didn't want to change the past. Even though he didn't remember too much anyway. It's been years, okay? Don't blame the old man :'D). And now that he knew that Golden Knight is _literally_ him—one day, he just took one look at his getup and thought 'wait a sec. I know this person'—he opened a portal to the past and came to help his younger self. Sonic wanted to aid him as soon as possible, but unfortunately, it took a while to control the sword full power. Don't want to get stuck in a different world without any means to go back home, after all.
> 
> (Wiki said one of Excalibur's power is its ability to open up a portal. Idk about Black Knight, but that's how the mainstream story of Excalibur went. So, I'm using that as the base of this story)
> 
> So. Black Knight. That transformation cutscene and the last boss fight were _epic as heck!_ My _gosh_! The color and visual were pretty too. I just watched someone play the game, I don't know if the gameplay mechanic was clunky or not (reviews from the internet says so) but I gotta say. The game actually managed to HYPE me up, _wooh!_ It was a lot better than Secret Rings too. Man, Sonic was _so_ slow in that game…
> 
> The setting of this fic was at the very beginning of Sonic Force because _I don't like what Sega did to Sonic._ You can't just drop the bomb of him, being tortured for 6 months, just like that! And Sonic shook it off like it was nothing too! No! You can't expect the fans not to latch onto that and create a bunch of 'Sonic with PTSD' fanfic! I'm not ready to read that kind of story! _I'm not!_
> 
> (Me, saying that as I read one of the 'Sonic with PTSD' fanfics >:D)
> 
> (Also, my first reaction when I heard Sonic was being tortured for half a year was _**'OMG! IS THIS GAME EVEN PG ANYMORE?'**_ XD)
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> This is Sonic when he's already an adult. Calmer, wiser. And also, an era where his friends become a hero of each of their own. So, he believed in them to protect the world whenever he was not there. He visited the castle once a month cuz, like it or not, he's the new king (the sword doesn't want to leave his side either, even after Sonic escaped from the book. Most definitely trying to guilt-trip him to take the throne and be the leader of a dying kingdom. _Jerk_. And it was working too TwT). Sonic usually stayed for a week, barred emergency. And he'll leave the ruling to the Knight of the Round Table, especially to Shadow…er…whoever-his-name-was, whenever he was not there in person. This Sonic is very responsible `3`
> 
> .
> 
>  **BONUS:**
> 
> Sonic: "So…what it feels like? To be a king?"
> 
> Arthur: "Tiring. Especially when you have a sassy, talking sword criticizing every little thing you do"
> 
> Excalibur: "your 'sassy, talking sword' it's right here, my lord"
> 
> Arthur: "See?"


End file.
